The Wizard of Oz Gorillaz Style
by batgirl9827
Summary: This story is more or less the plot of Wizard Or Oz- but each character is replaced with a member of the Gorillaz cartoon! Sounds good, yes? Featuring Noodle as Dorothy, 2D as the Scarecrow (get it? He wants brains haha), and many more! Please read and review. This story is in progress so feedback would be much appreciated!
1. The Crazy Begins

Noodle- Sensei! I think I am finally getting the hang of this one!

Noodle executes a perfect series of kicks, jumps, and jabs, and ends with a 10 foot high back flip, landing squarely on her feet.

Sensei- Hai Noodle-san! Very good, you are proving yourself well with the title of the axe princess.

Noodle-Ha, thank you Sensei, I-

Sirens blast in the background, disturbing the quiet serenity that had settled around the dojo where young noodle was training.

Sensei- Oh no, those are the tsunami sirens! Noodle-san quickly, run to higher ground!

Noodle- Sensei what about you?

Sensei- I am old and slow, I will only make things more difficult for you. Run Noodle-san!

Noodle- But Sensei-

Sensei- There's no time, I am very proud of you Noodle, always remember that. Now run!

Noodle runs out of the dojo trying the adrenaline giving her a boost of speed as she travels through the village to higher ground. She looks behind her and she can see the huge monstrous wave swallowing up everything in its path. It was too close. Before Noodle could even scream the wave had crushed the dojo, huge pieces of splintered wood being consumed by the thundering nightmare.

Noodle- NO! Sensei, the dojo- they're gone.

Noodle turns around in denial and sprints as fast as she can, dodging trees and leaping over boulders. She broke out of the forest and came to her village. As she was dashing through the houses she felt a brief wave of relief, all of the villagers had already evacuated. However the wave was accelerating, creeping ever closer to Noodle until she was pulled in to the icy black waves and knocked unconscious.

Noodle wakes up in a different place entirely. Unlike her small, peaceful village there are skyscrapers and huge buildings surrounding her, almost like Tokyo she thought, except all of the buildings looked abandoned and there was no one in sight.

Noodle- Where am I? Where is everyone?

Noodle walks down the empty city streets for awhile looking for a sign of anyone who could help her return home, reading billboards and signs along the way. Many of which feature a green man with greasy black hair named Murdoc.

Noodle- 'The Great and Powerful Murdoc' eh? A wizard? Hmmm maybe…maybe he could help me get home. I mean, if he's really as magical and wondrous as these billboards say then….why not? I've got nothing to lose. The sign says to just follow the yellow paved sidewalk.

Noodle quickly finds the yellow paved sidewalk and begins her journey to the great Murdoc.

An hour or so later Noodle finds herself starving and exhausted from walking such a long distance. She sees a shopping mall and decides to go inside and look for food. It isn't long before she walks past a designer clothing store with a handsome, realistic looking, blue haired mannequin sporting a stylish outfit in the display window.

Mysterious Mannequin- 'Ey!

Noodle looks around surprised to hear another voice.

Noodle- Who's there? Show yourself!

Mannequin- 'Ey you! Yeah, over 'ere!

The mannequin tapped on the glass of the window.

Noodle- What?! A mannequin? Talking? I'm going crazy; I must have swallowed too much salt water. Maybe I died. Maybe this is heaven?

The mannequin started yelling and flailing his arms about, trying to get Noodles attention

Noodle- More like hell.

Mannequin- 'Ey little Asian girl! Could you lend me a hand? You see, I'm attached to this pole that's keeping me in place and I can't get off of it to move around.

Noodle- *sigh* Fine, why not? I mean if inanimate objects can talk then why not help them out?

Noodle walks over to the mannequin and unhooks him off of the pole.

Mannequin- Thanks! My names Stu Pot by the way, but you can call me 2D.

Noodle- Ok 2D, I'm Noodle, and also umm why couldn't you get yourself off of that? It wasn't very hard. All you had to do was unhook the chain from the pole.

2d- Well I'm not the brightest; you see I'm kind of a mannequin, so…

Noodle- Oh.

2D- Yeah, what I wouldn't give for a brain. To be smart and bright and clevah! If only. Where were you off to anyways?

Noodle begins walking away, eager to get rid of the older boy as soon as possible. 2D follows her, tripping every three steps, falling on Noodle for support each time.

Noodle-Watch it! Well right now I'm just looking for some food. Where is everyone anyways?

Stu- Oh they left awhile ago. A few years ago I'd say. Yeah, they left to travel to a land that they haven't polluted into a wasteland yet.

Noodle- Why aren't you with them?

2D- They didn't take me with them.

Noodle- They just left you here?

There was a blank look on young Stu's face, then he looked as if he were trying to figure something out. After a few minutes of deep thought his eyes suddenly snapped wide open.

2D- Heeeeey I never thought about that before, I-

Noodle- And after I find something to eat I'm headed to Murdoc to ask him to send me home.

2d- What do you mean send you home?

The two find a pretzel stand and Noodle grabs a few for the road.

Noodle- Well I live in a village on the coast of Japan. There was a huge tsunami. I was…swept up…and-

A tear streamed down Noodles cheek. She was just now beginning to feel the grief and pain of the previous disaster. She was exhausted and just wanted to go home. Tears began pouring out now but Stu was wiping them off with a concerned look on his face.

2D- What's wrong, luv?

Noodle- The tsunami crashed into my dojo-

A confused look on Stu's face stopped her.

Noodle-A dojo is like my training school and sanctuary, it was my home. And the worst part is my Sensei was still in the building- oh, a sensei is like a teacher. But my sensei was more like a father to me.

Noodle began crying again and 2D pulled her into his arms in a consoling, brotherly fashion.

Stu- I'm so sorry Noodle, if there's anything I can do-

Noodle pulled out of his embrace and suddenly became cold and distant.

Noodle- Just get me to Murdoc so I can get to Japan and away from this horrible place.

2D took a step back, a hurt look on his face.

Noodle- I just don't want to be here. Wherever here is, anyways.

2d- It's the land of Murdoc. Didn't you know that?

Noodle- Land of Murdoc? Ugh, this Murdoc sounds full of himself.

2d- Oh no, Murdoc is the most powerful wizard of all time!

Noodle-Have you ever seen him?

2D- Well…no but… I mean…. everyone says that he's pretty cool and…well…. don't ask me hard questions like that.

Noodle- Well, do you think he could get me back to Japan?

2d- Probably. Ummm Noodle, do you think Murdoc could get me a brain?

Noodle was thinking about telling him how impossible it seemed to magically put a brain, a living organ, into a mannequin, but she couldn't do that to him, he seemed so sweet and hopeful.

Noodle-I don't know, but it's worth a shot, you've got nothing to lose after all! It may be dangerous but you could even come along with me if you want.

2d- I would give anything to be smart! Thanks Noodle, oh and don't worry about me when it comes to danger. I'm made of…well, some kind of plasticy material and I can't get hurt.

Noodle- Good to know, now let's get going, Murdoc here we come.


	2. The Cowardly Lion

**Chapter two baby! Oh yeeeeah! Anyways, in this chapter we meet a new character! I hope you all don't mind that I refer to 2D as both 2D and Stu. I'm also trying to figure out different ways to incorporate 2D's accent into the writing, it's harder than it seems. And I know that some details aren't completely accurate, I knowingly did this, just to add a unique story to each of my characters. I do not own Gorillaz though I wish I did. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

2D- Ughhh, we've been walking for hours now!

Noodle- You think I don't know that? And I thought you couldn't get tired anyways.

2D- No, I said I couldn't get _hurt_. Getting hurt and getting tired are two completely differbla bla bla bla-

2D and Noodle had been walking for quite awhile and were becoming irritated at the littlest things. About an hour ago the sidewalk led them into a dark tunnel that smelled like someone had died in it. Someone probably did die in there actually…

2D- bla bla bla bla-

Noodle- Shut up! Please! I can't take it! You are a complete moro- agh!

Noodle hadn't been paying attention and had run straight into a huge figure that was standing in the middle of the yellow sidewalk. The persons back was turned to the travelers, but their enormous mass had completely blocked the sidewalk from one wall of the tunnel to the other.

2D- Wot the hell is that?

Noodle- Hey! Mister! Hellooooo?

The person didn't respond to Noodles yells.

Noodle- That's it, I'm finding a way to move this big blob out of the way!

2D- (mumbling) If only we had a pokeflute, I bet that'd move this snorlax out of the way hehehe

Noodle- What?

2D- Nofink…

Noodle squeezed with all of her might to the side of the huge man, almost getting crushed the whole time. Slowly but surely she made her way forward until she popped out and landed in front of the man.

Noodle- Wow…

That was all that the young girl could say. Before her stood the largest man she had ever seen. He wasn't just wide, he was tall; he was a giant! He was African American, bald, and was wearing a jacket with a fur lined hood pulled up around his face. The most striking feature however were his eyes, which were wide open staring at nothing, and colored a pure, radiating white. They were the complete opposite of Stu's eyes, which were black pits.

Noodle- Um mister? Hello, is something wrong? Uh, could you move please? You see, you're in my friend's way...

Still no response from the man.

Noodle- That's it! I have been walking for hours! My adventuring partner is the most annoying, half witted person I have ever met! The only reason I don't leave him behind is- I'm not even sure why! And on top of everything I don't even know where I am!

The man remained silent. He was staring ahead as if he had just seen a ghost.

Noodle- AGH! Fine! I know how to get your ATTENTION!

Noodle snapped! After everything she had been through her temper had worn thin. She jumped up all 10 feet and kicked the man in the side of the head. For a moment the man's eye lids went slack, than they shot open wide and he made a gasping sound as if he were drowning. He slowly began shrinking back down to a still quite large, but not inhuman size.

Huge man- AH! What the hell? What- oh no! Del! He- he left me. What now? What do I do? I feel so strange inside, so empty-

Noodle- Excuse me?

The man looked down, just now noticing the small girl.

Noodle- Hello, I am Noodle!

Slightly smaller now man- The name's Russel.

Just then the man screamed like a little girl and started hopping from right foot to left foot.

Noodle- What is wrong Russel?!

Russel- A mouse! A mouse just ran across my foot!

2D- I fink it was a rat actually. Yeah.

Russel- Ah! Where did you come from!

Russel began causing an even greater commotion now, throwing his arms in the air and running in circles.

Noodle- Calm down Russel! For such a large man you sure are a scaredy-cat.

Russel- I know, I know sorry.

Russ began calming down a bit.

Russel- Your see, up until quite recently I was possessed by the spirit of one of my high school friends, Del. Just the other day he told me that I was ready to be on my own and he was ready to move on. He left me! I-I must have just stood here, my body going into shock, for days. Only to be awakened by you kicking me in the head. Thanks for that by the way.

Noodle- No problem!

Russel- And now…I feel vacant, like an empty shell of my former self. I feel terrified for no reason!

Noodle- Well, why don't you come with us? We're going to see Murdoc the Wizard to ask him for favors. 2D- that's the blue haired one- wants to be smart, and I want to go back home to Japan. Maybe Murdoc could give you courage.

Russel- Hahaha! If you honestly think that the selfish, vile, _ignoramus_, Murdoc, would even consider helping you- than you really must either be a foreigner or a pea-brain. Well, at least he wouldn't help you without a price.

Noodle- I don't care. He's the only chance I have in this world to go home. Stu and I would be willing to do anything to get what we want. And what do you have to lose? Would you rather live a coward forever or go to Murdoc and at least try to restore yourself?

Russ- You have a point. Still….alright, I'll go with you. Although I don't have much faith in this plan of yours.

2D- Wot does ignoramus mean?


	3. The Heartless Tinman

**OK Guys here it is! I hope you enjoy! The story will get much more exciting from this point on! Murdoc is in the next chapter for those of you crazy Mudz fangirls :)**

It started with the gunfire. The three misfit travelers were walking through the streets, following their yellow colored pathway. They were so lost they might as well have been walking in circles. They just passed a warehouse so they must be in the industrial part of the city now. Noodle was running low on food after giving over half of it to Russel, and she was about to fall flat on her face in exhaustion. Her eyes began to droop and she tripped, falling fast to the ground. Luckily for her 2D and Russel caught her before she got a mouthful of cement.

Russel- Woah, be careful!

2D- Uh, maybe it's time we stopped for today. We could stay in here.

Stu was referring to an abandoned factory that the group had just stopped in front of. The door was wide open, practically falling off of its hinges and all of the windows were broken in.

Russel- I don't know D. It looks kinda… dark in there.

2D- Oh come on, Noods is dying and it's getting dark outside anyways.

2D took poor Noodles hand and walked into the factory's entrance. When he saw Russel's hesitation he got an idea.

2D- You know Russel, I hear that late at night in this part of town….the zombies come out to feed on whatever unfortunate traveler that is caught outside!

Russel gasped in terror.

Russel- Zombies?

2D- It's supposed to only be a myth, but if I were you I wouldn't take the risk.

After saying this he walked inside, dragging behind him Noodle who was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Russel- Wait D! Don't leave me alone out here!

Russel ran inside and rejoined the two. They trekked through the old building seeking a place to rest, walking single file with 2D in the front, Noodle in the middle, and Russel in the back. Every corner they turned and every shaky stairway they climbed shadows seemed to jump and twisting front of them, there seemed to be footsteps echoing off of the walls. Well at least to Russ it seemed this way.

Russel- Did you hear that?

2D- No.

Russel- Oh…_did you hear_ _that!?_

Stu sighed.

2D- No Russel. Stop being so paranoid, we're all alone in here!

That's when the first bullet whizzed by his head, missing him by only an inch.

2D- Agh! Who's there?!

Russel-_**I**_ thought we were **_alone_** in here…**_2D!_**

2D- **_Now's_** not the **_time_**…**_Russel!_**

Noodle interrupted weakly.

Noodle- Both of you *_yawn_* enough. We need to *_sigh_* run.

Another bullet came flying towards them again, this time nicking Stu in the arm.

Stu- Hey! That was my good arm!

Russel- Move fool!

Russel pushed 2D and Noodle forward and they began to sprint away from where the bullet originated from. The farther they went along the farther behind Noodle got. Even with her advanced training her body was no match for sleep deprivation.

2D- Noodle, come on.

Noodle- Ugh...I can't… I'm sorry….just-

2D ran to Noodle, hoisted her onto his back and began to run once again. With Noodles added weight, though as little as there was, 2D was slowing down as well. After a few minutes Stu's knees buckled and he crashed forward landing on his face and sliding forward several feet. Russel looked back and groaned in frustration.

Russel- Argh, seriously?! Ya'll better thank me later!

Russel scooped up the small girl in one arm and threw the mannequin over his shoulder with the other. Thanks to Russel's already large weight the added pounds didn't slow him down. The bullets were coming faster now, flying left and right. Many hit Russel in the back but they bounced off, causing nothing but a sharp, stinging pain. This continued for what felt like eternity when the bullets finally ceased and all that could be heard was the empty click of the guns trigger. Russel smiled and ungraciously dumped his two friends on the floor.

Russel- I got you now sucker!

He turned and ran towards the now weaponless attacker, tired and now with a sore back. Russ could hear footsteps running away and he pursued them. He was so close now; he ran down a hallway and could see a foot slip just around the corner. He turned ready to beat the living crap out of whoever did this to him and his friends. Instead he got a hard kick in the face. The force of this knocked him to the floor and sent his head spinning. He barely opened his eyes and sat up when he was struck by another round of punches to the gut. When the world finally stopped spinning what he saw shocked him enough to make it start again.

Russel- Noodle? Noodle stop! It's me Russ! And when'd you change clothes?

Just as he said this 2D ran up beside him, just catching up. Next to him stood Noodle. Another Noodle, but wearing different clothes.

2D- You sure run fast for being so- ah! Noodle how'd you- who- wait- what's going on?

Before anyone really figured out what was happening, one of the Noodles- the one that had kicked Russ's ass- looked at the other Noodle with piercing, hate filled eyes.

Scary Noodle- _You!_

She ran at the other girl and attacked. What happened next was too confusing for one person to describe in full detail so I need to include some of the firsthand witness descriptions. 2D claims that "it was like watching an old kung-foo film, with action and flips and kicks and stuff. It was really cool actually. Well not at the time of course but…yeah." And Russel says "well it was hard to see really, with my head spinning like a top. Yeah I got a beat down from a little girl that day, but it was a clone of Noodle so I'll own up to it. All I could make out was a blur of girls beating the crap out of each other." After a few minutes of tumbling around the girls came to a dawn of realization. They were the same person; there was no way one could come out on top in a fight. They both figured this out and came to a stop, breathing heavily and staring at each other.

2D- Wot just happened?

Russel- I think that the scary Noodle has a beef with our Noodle and so they fought it out. But there exactly the same so neither of them could win.

Stu- Oh.

Scary Noodle- My name is Cyborg Noodle! And yes I have a beef with her- She ruined my life!

Noodle- I've never even seen you before!

Cyborg Noodle- No, but you are the reason that I am in this terrible place! Murdoc saw you in your home world- Japan. He was amazed at your great fighting skills and knew that if you were here than he would finally have someone to kill the wicked witch for him. However it was apparently impossible to take someone from your world to our world, so he tried to replicate you instead.

2D-That's creepy

Cyborg- He came up with me. He thought at first that I was a perfect match but one day while performing an assassination attempt on the witch I malfunctioned. He said I wasn't good enough, that here was something missing and he kicked me out in the streets.

Noodle- Wait, a wicked witch?

2D- Oh yeah, she's real scary. Got a big mansion overlookin' the ocean at the edge of the land of Mudz. Murdoc banned her from his city, but no one knows why.

Russel- Yeah and he banned everyone from going there unless he sends you. It's pretty freaky.

Noodle- We're on our way to see Murdoc right now actually. Well we were anyways.

Cyborg- Why would anyone want to see him? I mean who in their right mind would willingly go near him?

Noodle- We're going to ask him for favors. To send me home, make 2D smart, and give Russel courage.

Cyborg-You are a fool if you think he'd do anything for you without something in return.

Russel- That's what I told her, this girl is persistent.

Noodle- I know it seems hopeless but it's the only hope I have to get home. I'm beginning to think that it's useless though, if this Murdoc is as selfish as you make him out to be.

2D- 'Ey, don't give up luv! What's the worst that can happen?

Russel-He could deny her help and send her off to live in the abandoned city with all of the other criminals causing her to eventually go insane and die.

2D- Well I was going to say that Murdoc could say no and she would get to live with us- but I guess it's the same thing essentially.

Cyborg- Hey, if you let me go to Murdoc with you, I'll offer you protection.

Noodle- We don't really need protection but if you want to come along than feel free.

Russel- Wait why do you want to come? Just a second ago you said willingly seeing him was a waste of time.

Cyborg-We have unsettled business. After he helps you all- or doesn't help you- I'm going to make things even.

Noodle-I don't even care anymore. I just need to sleep.

Noodle suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of exhaustion and collapsed to her knees. Russel picked her up and placed her in a chair and then passed out sitting next to her. 2D and Cyborg Noodle kept watch because they didn't need to sleep.

Cyborg Noodle- Do you think that Murdoc is actually going to help you and your friends?

2D- I don't know if he'll help me and Russ, but I know he'll help Noodle. That's poor little girls gone through a lot.

Cyborg- What if he doesn't agree to help her?

2D- We'll make him.

**OK Guys here it is! I hope you enjoyed! The story will get much more exciting after this, Murdoc is in the next chapter for those of you crazy Mudz fangirls :) **


	4. The Great and Powerful Murdoc

**Sorry this took so long but here it is! Chapter four featuring Murdoc :) Hope you enjoy!**

Noodle-Wow…

2D- It's so…..

Russel-Big

Cyborg- It's huge!

The long, tiring journey of the group had finally come to its point of destination. After days of walking down that sickeningly yellow sidewalk, practically collapsing from starvation and exhaustion, the four had made it to Murdoc's building of residence- if you could call it a building. It was more like a tower, cascading high into the clouds, the words 'feel good inc' written on the side of the tall skyscraper. The small group stood for minutes gawking at the landmark that towered before them.

Noodle- Well, come on! We didn't walk all the way here to just stare at this ugly building, let's go in!

And with that Noodle marched up to the front of the tower leading the others who all followed but Stu, who continued to stare in a dazed state. Noodle sighed, doubled back, and yanked the mannequin toward the doors and pulling him back to reality. Once all of the members were in front of the door they preceded into the unknown. What they saw surprised them.

Cyborg- Well there's nothing fancy about this, is there?

She was correct; there was nothing but a long hallway with an elevator sitting at the end. There were no people, no pictures on the walls, not even those fake plastic plants they seem to put into every public building nowadays. All that was playing was a song, there was a rap, then singing, and then a guitar solo, the singer was saying something about a windmill? Whoever this singer was, he sounded very familiar.

Russel- That sounds like you on the speakers D.

Stu just looked around and shrugged it off as nothing. The group walked forward and approached the two chrome doors. Everyone boarded the elevator except for Cyborg Noodle, who waited outside. Once the doors closed Noodle reached for the floor control panel but her hand hesitated before pushing the single button labeled 'Murdoc'

2D- Wots wrong? Why aren't you pushing the button?

Noodle- I just….

Noodle shook her head and pressed the button so hard it seemed it would break. Everyone was on edge after that and the ride up seemed to go in slow motion, the floor numbers flashing on a screen one by one going into the triple digits before finally- ding! The doors slid open and fog filled the floor of the elevator. The smoky vapor clouded everyone's vision and the music could be heard louder in this room. After a few seconds the smoke cleared and the room was in view at last. The very sight of what was before them made the four travelers each gasp in pure aw.

Russel- What the hell…

2D- Its- its-

Noodle- Disgusting!

The entire room, which was the size of a small gymnasium, was littered with garbage, junk, and….people. They were just lying around, not talking, not moving; they almost seemed unconscious- or dead.

2D- Are they alive?

He crouched down and slowly extended his hand, about to poke an unconscious man.

Murdoc- Hey! Don't touch that! You have no idea where that's been!

2D snapped his hand away and everyone in the group jumped back. They were just noticing the man who was lounging on the big chair in the center of the room. He was draped in a purple cape that was pinned together with a scull pin. A necklace with an upside down cross on it could be seen under the cape. Other than that he only had on underwear. He was holding a golden staff that he was waving at the group.

Murdoc- Well? Is that it, you're just going to stare at me like a bunch of deer in headlights? How'd you even get in here?

Noodle- We just walked through the front door. We came here to ask you-

Murdoc- Woah, whoa, wait, hold on, the front door? What the hell were my guards doing?

Noodle- There were no guards, but-

Murdoc- Damn it! I forgot to hire new guards after the others were eaten by- never mind. So, uh, what do you lot want again?

He slowly got up from his chair peeling the arms of an unconscious woman off of his chest. He threw the arm aside, the woman didn't even stir. Murdoc began walking toward Noodle and the others.

Noodle- We came here to ask you for help!

Murdoc stared at her for what seemed like forever. Then he began laughing hysterically.

Murdoc- HA HA HA! You think- you think that I'm going to help you? Pfft ahaha! _Oh Murdoc help us please ohhh!_

After he began mocking the small girl Russel stepped forward threateningly.

Murdoc- Oh for the love of Satan, I'm joking alright. Did you eat your sense of humor or something? Well what is it that you want exactly?

Noodle took a deep breath and began. She explained everything, her whole adventure from the tsunami to the elevator ride up. She included everyone's story, everyone's hopes and dreams.

Noodle- And that's it.

Murdoc paused and let all of the information sink in.

Murdoc- Huh, so you expect me to help you with this?

2D- Well, that's what we were hopin.

Murdoc- Shut it face-ache I'm thinking.

2D- Face-ache?

Russel- Hey, don't talk to him like that!

Murdoc- Do you want me to help you or not?

Noodle- Yes we would love your help! Please! Just- what can you do?

Murdoc- Well, that's a bit of a tossup isn't it? What I can do for you depends on what you can do for me.

Russel-What do you mean?

Murdoc- I need a small job done, you see, and you seem like the perfect lot to do it.

2D- I don't like the sound of this.

Noodle-What do you want us to do?

Murdoc- I need you to kill the wicked witch of the West.

Noodle- No! Kill someone-I….I can't!

Murdoc- If you ever want to get back home then you'll need to.

Russel- Hey man, what's your problem? You can't just force us to murder someone, even if she deserves it!

Murdoc- And you can't just force me to give you what you want, even if you deserve it.

Russel looked like he was going to beat the crap out of the man, but restrained himself for Noodles sake.

2D- Wait, the wicked witch? Like, _the_ wicked witch?

Murdoc- Actually I first called her- the wicked bitch but someone must have misheard it and, well you know-

Noodle- Why do you want her dead?

Murdoc- That's a bit of a complicated story. Well no its not, really. She and I- we used to have a thing. She would come over, we would have a few drinks, and you know where things went from there. Fun in the bed and-

Russel covered young Noodles ears.

Russel- Enough man!

Murdoc- Alright, alright. Anyways, one day I went over to her place to change things up and you know what I see there? You know what I see? Her! In bed with another man! The wicked bitch.

2D- You're completely insane.

Murdoc- Shut ya face! So if you all want help, you are to go to her mansion on the East side of the city and uh well, kill her. Yeah.

Russel- I don't know-

Noodle- You swear that if we go kill this woman you'll give us what we want?

Stu- Noodle!

Murdoc- I swear in Satan's name.

Noodle- We'll do it.

**Sorry this took so long but here it is! Chapter four featuring Murdoc :) Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
